powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season Tsuu
translated as Unofficial Squadron Akibaranger Season Pain is the second installment of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger as well as the second "unofficial installment" of the Super Sentai series. This series, like the first, is geared towards teenagers and Otaku, while the normal series is geared towards young children and families. Season Tsuu began airing on April 6, 2013.http://www.tokunation.com/showthread.php?s=6b766f4db83c9d5afbad52fbf1c5bb0f&t=28881 Plot Nobuo Akagi finds the MMZ-01 and Inordinate Cannon, weapons of the Akibarangers, in a store that sells Super Sentai as DX toys! Have the Akibarangers suddenly become a part of the official list of Super Sentai, unbeknownst to them? What has happened to the official heroes? He and the other Akibarangers encounter a new villain who is a major fan of Super Sentai and had modeled himself after classic villains, and who else is by his side but ©Na who wields an odd version of the MMZ-01 herself? Production to be added Characters Akibarangers :Main Article: Akibarangers Allies *Hiroyo Hakase *Kozukozu Mita *Aoi Ichikawa (of the show "Nijiyome Academy Z-Cune Aoi") *Tazuko *Choko Nakagawa *Seiji Takaiwa (guest) *Yoshinori Okamoto (guest) *©Na *Saburo Hatte Imaginary Legends *Chōjin Sentai Jetman (1-2 & 9-11) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (1-2 & 9-11) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger (1-2 & 9-11) *Gosei Sentai Dairanger/Chuuka Sentai Chinaman (2-3, 8-11) *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger/Powerful Rangers (5, 8-11) *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger and Lightning Speed Gouraiger/Ninjuu Sentai Jakanger (7-11) *Deceased Legends (13) Neo Dimensional Brain Reconstructive Underground True Empire of Baros lol *Tsu Shogun *©Na *Oneeders *Monsterkins **Chief Clerk Blu-Ray (2) **Chief Editor HVD (3) **Smapho Monger (4) **Kunimasmaphogany (5) **Yuru-Chara Jigen (6) **Mutoumushite (8) *Coelacanth Kans (9) **Kameari Alpaca (10) Blatantly Evil Marketing Firm B *©Na *Delu-Knight (10 & 11) *Shatieeks *Chief Clerks **Kameari Alpaca (10) Imaginary Sentai Villains *Yaiba of Darkness *Vancuria *Long Other *Prism Ace (12) *Alien Army (12) Arsenal :Main article: Arsenal (Akibaranger) *'MunyuMoe ZubaKyuun': Super Akiba Red's weapon made by combining both of his sidearms. **'MMZ-01 Moe Moe Z-Cune': The Akibaranger's changer and blaster sidearm. **'MMZ-02 Munya Munya Zubaan': Akiba Red's super changer and melee sidearm. *'Ludicrous Power': Powers belonging to each Sentai team. **''' Ludicrous Cannon': A weapon formed with the combined powers of Dekaranger, Boukenger, and Jetman. ***'Dekaranger: Deka Wappa ***Boukenger: Bouken Scooper ***Jetman: Jet Winger **'''Ludicrous Bazooka: A weapon formed with the combined powers Dairanger, Zyuranger, and Hurricanger. ***'Dairanger': Dairan Bomber ***'Zyuranger': Zyuranger Buckler ***'Hurricanger': Hurricane Ball Mecha *'Machine Itashar': The team's car and robo. *'Itashar Boy': The Akibaranger's second and smaller robo. Episodes All episode titles are written in kanji like Shinkenger, however they all start with the word "Mōsō", which means delusion (similar to "Abare" being in all titles of Abaranger) #'Ep. 1: Delusional War' (妄想大戦, Mōsō Taisen) #'Ep. 2: Chinese Delusions' (妄想中華, Mōsō Chūka) #'Ep. 3: Martial Arts Delusion' (妄想拳劇, Mōsō-ken Geki) #'Ep. 4: Delusional Goddess' (妄想女神, Mōsō Megami) #'Ep. 5: Delusional Imports' (妄想輸入, Mōsō Shunyū) #'Ep. 6: Delusional Niangniang' (妄想娘娘（ニャンニャン）, Mōsō Nyannyan) #'Ep. 7: Delusional Spy' (妄想間者 Mōsō Kanja) #'Ep. 8: Delusional Beauty War' (妄想美闘 Mōsō Bitō) #'Ep. 9: Delusion Number Two' (妄想弐號 Mōsō Nigō) #'Ep. 10: Delusional Pillow Talk' (妄想枕語 Mōsō Makurakotoba) #'Ep. 11: Delusional Cemetery' (妄想墓地 Mōsō Bachi) #'Ep 12: Delusional Apostle' (妄想使徒 Mōsō Shito) #'Ep. 13: Delusional Collection' (妄想集編 Mōsō Shūhen)http://www.jefusion.com/2013/05/retailer-lists-akibaranger-season-2-to-have-13-episodes.html Differences from Season 1 Due to "rewrites" in the Akibarangers' television world, there are several differences between the first season of Akibaranger and the second: *The fights never went to the real world, and thus, ©Na stayed in the delusion world. *Hiroyo's father did not turn into Doctor Z, but he still made the Z-Cune devices. *Instead of Nobuo being called to the Pentagon, Mitsuki was called, and left after the final battle. *The Akibarangers had a final battle against ©Na and DeluKnight, who appeared much earlier than he originally did. *Hakase has not told the Akibarangers that she is the voice actor for Aoi. *Sayaka never returned to Akihabara. Ultimately it is revealed that the first season did happen and that it was all a scheme by ©Na to gain full control of Saburo Hatte and rewrite the existence of Sentai so that the franchise was centered around her fighting and defeating a Sentai team every season for 37 consecutive seasons. Gallery Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Luna Iwashimizu: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase, Aoi Ichikawa (voice): * Kozukozu Mita: * ©Na: * Tsu Shogun: Guest stars * Mitsuki Aoyagi: http://www.jefusion.com/2013/03/kyoko-hinami-returns-in-akibaranger-s2.html (episode 1) * Sayaka Honiden: (episode 1, flashback only) * Toy Store Manager: (Episode 1) * RyuuRanger (Voice) - Keiichi Wada * Himself: Yukio Yamagata (Episode 3) * Himself: MoJo (Episode 3) * Smapho Monger's human form: (Episode 4) * Yasuko Yokoyama: (Episode 4) * Akina Maihama: (Episode 5) * George Spielburton: (Episode 5) * Himself: (Episode 6) * Yuru-Chara Jigen (Voice): Haruko Momoi (Episode 6) * Hadezukin (Voice): (Episode 7) * Himself: (Episode 8) * Himself: (Episode 8) * Customer at Karaoke Box: (Episode 8) * Nurse Hirata: (Episode 10) * Prism Ace (Voice): (Episode 12) Staff * Character design: Theme songs *Opening theme: Notes *This is the second unofficial Sentai Series. Like most Japanese TV shows, it is considered a different installment as opposed to a new batch of episodes under the same exact show title. *The character 痛 (pain) is used in the title with the number two in it. *The new helmets for Akiba Blue and Akiba Yellow were created because of the sculpted hair on the original helmets breaking. *The title (Tsuu) is a pun on the Japanese word for pain and the number two. *This season aired concurrent with Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, as well as . References Category:Unofficial Sentai Series Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:Shows Category:Sentai Season Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2